fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
Cartoon Network: Legacy
"Cartoon Network: Legacy" is an upcoming action-adventure game being released on the Xbox One, Playstation 4, and the Wii U. It'll be developed by Icy Cold Gaming Industries and Cartoon Network, and will be the first in a series of games. The game is being made to honor Cartoon Network's 23rd birthday and more. The game, according to the creators, will have more than 200 playable characters, breaking the record for the most playable characters in an action-adventure game. As of May 22, 2015, Lone Planet Productions has joined ICGI for the game's production. They confirmed it to be the first installment of the Vicinity Saga. The offical main theme of the game is "Finale" ''by Madeon. Gameplay The game plays out much like the LEGO games, with a hub world which you spawn in and portals to other modes. In this case, the hub world is Foster's Home For Imaginary Friends, and it leads to Story Mode, Minigames, Options, and more. You switch between the characters on a seperate menu, and use the analog stick for each system to choose the characters of your choice. After beating a piece of a story, you unlock Free Play mode, in which you can get more collectables as different characters. The game features a combat system similarly to Dynasty Warriors, in which you fight hordes of enemies and can use special attacks on the hordes. Story A mysterious cosmic entity dubbed "The Heart" has been discovered by the alien warlord, Vilgax. He seeks to use its power to his advantage and invade alternate dimensions. Yumi Yoshimura and Ami Onuki, along with the intergalactic hero Ben Tennyson, are given the task of gathering heroes from these worlds to stop Vilgax's plans. Modes Story Mode: A multiplayer campaign in which up to 2 players can play as over 200 Cartoon Network characters as they go to save the Tooniverse for destruction. FWF Mode: Short for "Fun With Friends" Mode. Up to 5 players duke it out in one of many maps from Story Mode. Everyone gets prizes in the end. Dance Party Mode: This mode is where you select your character and do a DDR-styled dance competition. It can be played with up to 4 players. TBC Default Characters 50/50 Unlockable Characters 15/150 Enemies 6/?? Giant Characters Giant characters are characters that are exclusive to two levels. They work similar to how Giant Bowser did in Bowser's Inside Story, with you playing as one big character fighting another big character. FWF Stages (Default) All default stages for FWF will be listed here. 5/??? Cast *Candi Milo as '''Dexter', Coco *Kathy Cavadini as Blossom *Kat Cressida as Dee Dee *Tara Strong as Bubbles *Elizabeth Daily as Buttercup *Jacob Hopkins as Gumball Watterson *Terrell Ransom, Jr. as Darwin Watterson *Jessica McDonald as Penny Fitzgerald *Jeremy Shada as Finn the Human *John DiMaggio as Jake the Dog *Janice Kawaye as Ami Onuki *Grey DeLisle as Yumi Yoshimura, Mandy, Shannon Westerburg, Frankie *Benjamin Diskin as Numbuh One, Numbuh Two *Lauren Tom as Numbuh Three *Dee Bradley Baker as Numbuh Four *Cree Summers as Numbuh Five *Keith Ferguson as Blooregard Q. Kazoo *Sean Marquette as Mac *Tom Kenny as Eduardo *Phil LaMarr as Wilt *Yuri Lowenthal as Ben Tennyson *Nicky Jones as Chowder *Teresa Gallagher as Nicole Watterson *Kyla Rae Kowalewski as Anais Watterson *Richard Horvitz as Billy *Greg Eagles as Grim *Shelby Rabara as Peridot *Eddie Deezen as Mandark *Pamela Adlon as Beau *Lara Jill Miller as Julie *Tom Kane as Virus, Professor Utonium Computerized Voices *Macintalk Junior as Robot Jones *Microsoft Sam as Thrownaway Soldiers Reception The game received mixed to positive reviews after its launch. IGN gave it a score of 8/10, explaining that "Legacy is an improvement from past Cartoon Network crossover video games; it manages to keep up the pace with current shows, but at the same time uses as many of its classic franchises as possible, providing a wide variety of heroes and villains -- even if they're not all in the story." On the contrary, Tim Turi of Game Informer gave the game a 6.5/10, saying, "The plot is rushed and doesn't even try to incorporate all of the characters in the roster. Is it a sort of bias? The game may be a bit fun to play, but that can't overshadow the flaws in the story mode." In response to the criticism, Lone Planet has announced that they will be developing a Director's Cut set for a 2018 release. This version of the game will fill in the plotholes left lying around in the original game. Trivia *On June 11, 2015, a teaser was uploaded online, showing a picture of what appears to be a mix of the Lich King, Peridot, Mandy, and an unknown character. It was shaded, so it was supposed to be brightened up. *An unknown person hacked into the game files. While looking in them, he found unused models of Atomic Betty, The Cramp Twins, Sunny Bridges, and Johnny Test. *There was also a file with the name "perilich.avi," which showed a character select icon with Perilich in it. This suggests Perilich will be added as a playable character when the first DLC pack comes along. *A leaked image online showed an image of Batman standing in front of Bugs Bunny. Both properties, DC and Looney Tunes, have had a prominent role in Cartoon Network's history, and it's speculated that this may be the defining feature of the rumored sequel. *At the E3 on June 15, 2015, the official game trailer was shown, showing off the battles in Elmore, Tokyo, and Polyneux Middle School. At the end of the trailer, two silhouettes are shown: one girl with frizzy hair and a green border and one boy with curly hair and a blue border. *This video game is officially considered to be Cartoon Network's first crossover video game to feature The Moxy Show, which has never been acknowledged in any official Cartoon Network media, despite being the network's first orginal series. Vicinity Saga Category:Crossover Games Category:Action Adventure Games Category:Cartoon Network Games Category:Wii U Games Category:PlayStation 4 Games Category:Multiplayer Games Category:Xbox One Games Category:ICGI's Games Category:Free-Roam Games Category:The Amazing World of Gumball Games Category:Lone Planet's Projects